


Back End

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Dakota and Cavendish are invited to a Halloween party last minute. With only a few costumes remaining, they have to take drastic measures.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Team Cavota





	Back End

The crisp air was soggy that October morning. Cavendish and Dakota were luckily in their office/apartment (offartment?); working on paperwork. Unluckily, they’ve already been in the rain earlier. At least it helped keep them awake for this early morning job.

Cavendish was grumbling, his hat was off, it was with their PIG uniforms, drying off from the rain. He hated being on these menial jobs.

His internal rant was cut off by their communicator pinging and a message from Bob Block went through.

“Hello boys,” the smiling man grinned.

“Good morning,” Cavendish replied after the two walked to the screen.

“I am pleased you two were able to get that job done so soon.”

“I just wonder why it couldn’t be handled later,” Dakota said, still a bit fatigued.

“There was a scheduled baseball practise in that field for this morning,” Bob explained, “we can’t have inexperienced individuals touching alien garbage, now, can we?”

“Did you just call us for this?” Cavendish said, annoyance hidden in his tone.

“No, actually,” Bob said, “PIG is having a Halloween get-together this Saturday at 4 in the main atrium, and I want you two to attend. Toodles!”

“Wait, wha-“ Cavendish tried to argue before the screen turned off. It was Thursday.

They needed to shop.

* * *

Dakota and Cavendish were at the shops, trying to find costumes. Since Halloween was drawing near, there were very slim pickings. A knock off Krillhunter costume in neither of their sizes here, some plastic vampire fangs that Cavendish had to practically drag Dakota away from (the packaging is broken Dakota, we don’t know where it’s been) there…

Then Dakota saw it. A costume that they could both use. He grabbed it and showed Cavendish.

* * *

Cavendish and Dakota were outside the main atrium of PIG, the Halloween party was just inside. They needed to do final assembly of their costume.

“I can’t believe our coworkers will have to see us like this!” Cavendish complained as he draped the cover over him and Dakota.

“Come on Cav, it’s only for a few hours at most,” Dakota replied, grin clear in his voice from behind Cavendish.

“I’m just glad I can keep at least a little of my dignity by not being the rear,” Cavendish said as he put the mask on his head.

“You’ll just need to defend me,” Dakota began as they started to walk into the atrium, “because I could be the butt of all jokes. Get it? Because I’m-“

“I get it!” Cavendish cut Dakota off.

He could vaguely see the layout of the atrium.

They had covered the atrium with both cheap and hand made decorations. There were orange and green lights. A table to the far right held an assortment of snacks. A Halloween tune about a dance craze was playing.

“Glad you could make it boys!” Bob Block approached the two, smiling as usual.

He was wearing a black bodysuit. A pair of black cat ears adorned his head. The tip of his nose was painted pink and whiskers were drawn on his cheeks. A black tail completed the outfit.

“How did you-“ Cavendish began to ask, thinking Bob knew it was them under the costume.

“Oh, it's you two,” Bob said, still smiling.

This deflated Cavendish slightly.

“Help yourself to some snacks if you are hungry,” Bob said, pointing to the table. “Feel free to mingle with the others here.”

With that, Bob walked off to talk to someone else.

“Hey Cav, can we check out the snack table?”

“No, this could be a good opportunity to form connections with other agents!”

Cavendish then led Dakota to a trio of agents, dressed as an iconic trio of witches.

The three agents were complaining about the paperwork they had to do before the party.

Cavendish did not wait to introduce himself before joining in. He actually really enjoyed doing the paperwork at PIG. The organization systems were much better than at BoTT.

“Oh but, isn’t the organization system so robust?”

The three witches gave the horse a look.

“Everything is organized chronologically, then by priority,” Cavendish explained, “I forgot how good of a system that was when being a time traveller”

Cavendish continued to ramble on about sorting order, coloured folders, and the like, not realizing he is not letting anyone else speak.

When Cavendish eventually had to stop to breathe, Dakota was finally able to speak up.

“Cav, I might not be able to see what’s going on, but I am pretty sure they aren’t interested in what colour paperclips we use and for what.”

Cavendish huffed before the two began walking towards the food. The snack tables had orange dollar store table coverings covered with black skeletons. Atop the table was type party fare. Chips, pretzels, a vegetable platter, assortments of candy; as well as a variety of pizzas from Ye Olde Pizza. There was a punchbowl with orange punch at one of the ends.

Next to the punchbowl, there was a bar and bartender. The bartender was wearing a black and white striped suit.

“Hey Cav, can we grab some snacks?”

“No,” Cavendish said curtly.

“Oh, come on!”

“We have to keep our costume together,” Cavendish retorted.

Then, the breakout song from a movie that’s so bad, its good began.

“Come on, let’s dance” Cavendish changed the subject before leading Dakota closer to the dance floor.

The dancing did not go as planned. Even with actions being called out, the two weren’t as in sync and one would think. This resulted in them tripping and falling out of the costume.

Cavendish felt humiliated. Even though only the other agents on the dance floor were looking at them, he felt like everyone’s eyes were on him.

He got up and ran out of the atrium.

Dakota gathered the other parts of their costume before dashing after Cavendish.

“You out here Cav?”

Dakota saw Cavendish sitting on the floor, face buried in his knees.

“This tile taken?” Dakota indicated to the floor tile next to Cavendish.

Cavendish just looked at Dakota before rolling his eyes and scooting over so Dakota could sit.

Dakota took the seat.

“That was humiliating! Everyone saw us! They probably think we are terrible partners!”

Dakota knew this was because of Cavendish’s anxiety. Only the agents close to them saw anything. But Dakota knew that telling him that wouldn’t help. He’s learned that lesson.

“Word probably got around about me going rouge, and now they see we fail at a simple duo costume!”

Dakota just let Cavendish rant.

“And then I made an arse of myself in front of those ladies!”

Seeing Cavendish was calming down, though the use of a swear did show he was still distressed, Dakota took the opportunity to speak.

“Cav, I know that you are anxious about what happened, we don’t have to go back in if you don’t want to.”

“But the party-“

“There is no way the entirety of PIG was in that room Cav, I don’t think we are required to be there for the whole party. Besides, none of those pizzas have black olives! But they have Hawaiian! It wasn’t even made in Hawaii!”

Cavendish chuckled at this; he also noticed there wasn’t any pineapple on the pepperoni pizza either. They both got up, gathered their costume, and headed back to their van. They stopped by Ye Olde Pizza to get their preferred pizzas, with Dakota teasing Cavendish for getting pineapple, then returned to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
